


DjWifi December... A Year Late

by Capns_scrolls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allusion to Soulmates, Bonding, Djwifi December, F/M, Fluff, Fooling Around, Hurt/Comfort, Main 5 knows everyone's identities, More tags to be added, Most of these are writers-block-breaks, One-Shot Collection, One-Shots, Will most likely post later prompts after the month ends, YES I'M A YEAR LATE, aged-up, blantantly ignores most of s2 and s3, but there's a vague overarching plot, every one of these are sepatate moments, family times, i'm sorry in advance, plz don't judge, so a lot of them are pretty bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capns_scrolls/pseuds/Capns_scrolls
Summary: Yeah, the title says it all. A collection of one-shots/ficlets I wrote to break through writers block. Most of these are pretty bad, but I enjoyed writing them, so I hope someone enjoys reading them, too.Nino catches his first big, breaking gig in New York City, but the trip to the U.S. leads to so much more than he or Alya could ever imagine.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Heroes

“Babe!”

“What?”

Nino ran up to her, not saying another word. He held up his phone to her, watching her eyes follow the text on it as she read what he was showing her. Her expression didn’t change until she placed her finger on the screen and scrolled. Less than a second later, she was slack-jawed.

“Y-You got the gig!”

“I got the gig!”

Any other words they might have had were abandoned for tackling each other with hugs in a fit of giggles and joyful laughter.

“I can’t believe it! We’re going to N-”

A crash came from the kitchen. Thankfully the sound definitely wasn’t glass breaking, but for every second they neglected to investigate, a new thud or crash followed.

“Trixx!"

The orange Kwami snickered. Wayzz did the best a kwami could to imitate a facepalm. Nino and Alya made the same sigh whenever their younger siblings did something intentionally mischievous.

“Let me guess,” Nino began, “We’re late for patrol?”

“Yep.”

“Let’s pounce,” Alya sighed before orange light enveloped her form. “There. That’ll get him to stop messing up the place.”

* * *

“So what held you guys up?”

Carapace glanced towards Chat Noir. “Are you gonna reprimand me for the lack of punctuality, too?”

“No, I’m just curious. And I’m gonna talk to LB about that again. She’s getting better, though.”

“Thanks, man. Anyway, we were late because Trixx was being a little shit again.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry, can’t relate, Plagg is an angel.”

“Dude!”

“What? Rena’s the one with razor sharp hearing, Trixx might’ve heard you.”

“That’s not what I- dude, what’s going on with the ring?”

Chat looked down at the miraculous. The paw on it pulsed with a soft green glow.

The faux cat ears began moving in different directions, as if he was scouting out for sounds. “Oh, My Lady must be nearby.”

“How do you get that from _that_?” Carapace gestured towards the ring for emphasis.

“In simplest terms, we’re basically soulmates,” Chat said.

“What the actual hell, man. No, you’re gonna explain that to me better!”

“Okay, okay, no need to get _snappy._ ”

“Consider yourself lucky I’m not that kind of turtle.”

* * *

“New York? Oh my god, Rena, that’s great!”

“I know! He’s been trying to get something this big for years! I’m really proud of him.”  
  
“How long will you guys be gone?”

“I don’t know… three days? Maybe a week?”

“That’s gonna be tough to cover, but I think Bee, Chat and I can manage. How good is his English?”

“Not too shabby, but he wants me to come along so I can translate stuff for him he ‘forgot’.”

Ladybug laughed. “That’s our Carapace.”

Rena’s chuckles were cut short as she looked down towards the street. “Hey, look.”

Ladybug looked to where Rena pointed. Purple and black matter wrapped around Hawkmoth’s newest victim.

“We need to find the boys. Now.”

Ladybug’s earrings began flashing rhythmically. Without another sound, she bounded from rooftop to rooftop, Rena followed close behind.

* * *

“Well that akuma sucked.” Both of them plopped onto their bed, neither one wanting to look at the clock that read 1:00.

“Don’t have to tell me twice. I had to recharge Wayzz, like, six times,” Nino complained.

“It was only twice,” Wayzz corrected.

“Felt like six,” Nino mumbled.

“Either way, I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed,” Alya yawned.

“Don’t wait up for me, babe, I’m gonna take a shower.”

Nino took his time. Waiting for Alya to fall into a deep sleep before becoming Carapace and silently approaching her sleeping form.

God, she was beautiful.

With steady fingers, Carapace carefully moved Alya’s hair and found the fox tail pendant around her neck. He laid it on the mattress as far out as the chain would let him without waking her up. He inched his own miraculous closer to hers, even bringing them to touch for a moment.

Nothing.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya spend some time in the snow with their siblings before the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these chapter installments are going to be super short, but they'll have a vague overarching story. They're all in chronological order, too.

“FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!”

“Ella, NO!”

Too late. Alya’s half-serious plea fell upon her sister’s deaf ears. The declaration of war finalized after the snowball landed square on the bridge of Nino’s nose. Dark mirth filled his eyes as a gloved hand formed the snow into a sphere.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’m not sure you know what you’re getting into,” Nino smirked.

“Three against two. We have the advantage.”

“Yeah, but we have a secret weapon!” Chris chirped.

“Chris, shush!”

“Ha! I’ll believe it when I see it!” Ella retaliated.

Both teams stood across from one another. Armed and at the ready. Warm breath fogged the same chilled air that reddened their noses and cheeks.

Alya took the first pelt. Nino and Chris returned the attack. Ella and Etta stood at their older sister’s defense.

Soon they fell into a routine. The soft _‘fwompfs’_ of the snow hitting their jackets followed the crunching of the snow as it was scooped and formed. It was one ball of soft ice after another, and another, and another. Laughter and playfully offended gasps found their way in between nearly each snowball that was thrown.

“Give up, babe!” Nino said. “You’re not going to win this!” Chris snickered and giggled nonstop next to him.

“Oh, I’m just getting start-”

“VIBE CHECK!”

Before Alya could determine who the new voice belonged to, she was propelled face first into the ground. Not by hands, but by something cold that hit her whole back at once… Snow?

Who the hell could hurl a half-meter snowball that fast at-

Wait.

“Nora?!” Alya managed to spurt as she regained her breath.

“Nora!” The twins exclaimed simultaneously, running at her with open arms.

Alya slowly stood up, a bit quicker than she expected thanks to Nino’s help. Clumps of snow rolled off her back as she regained her footing.

“Hey, sis,” Nora scruffed Ella’s hair and slipped a small bit of snow in Etta’s hair. “Missed me?”  
  
“I _did_ ,” Alya teased, turning back to face Nino. “She was your secret weapon, huh?”

Nino smiled, forcing his lips together to keep a laugh from bursting out. Chris didn’t succeed as well as his brother, rolling in the snow while cackling as loud as his lungs would let him.

“That was evil.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You could have told me she was in town.”

“This was her idea, I swear!”

Alya cocked her eyebrow upwards. The left corner of her lips following.

“I don’t buy it.”

“You can ask Nora herself! I told you she likes me now!”

“I said I _tolerated_ you!” Nora teased.

Nino placed his hand to his chest. “Hurtful!”

Alya snorted. “If it’s any consolation, I tolerate you, too.”

Nino took her hand in his.

“I guess I can live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologize for making Nora scream 'vibe check'. I'm already ashamed of myself for putting it in here.
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation and comfort.

The cool, smooth stone tickled the pad of Nino’s thumb as he ran the flesh over it. Wayzz hovered in the air above Nino’s slumped over posture, trying to determine what his chosen focussed so intensely on. The Kwami has seen many of his previous chosens in similar physical standings, but the small creature knew that the thoughts currently occupying Nino’s attention were disparate. Wayzz has seen everything from deep thought and fear to anger and excitement. He’s never seen the type of sadness that presently painted Nino’s features.

The sharp clicks of the door unlocking pulled Nino into the present. Alya walked inside, water droplets rolling of her clothes and hair as the heat of the room melted the snow that stuck to her. She absently tossed her backpack to the ground and hung her jacket on the hook behind the door, not diverting any attention from her goal of plopping next to her partner on the small two-person couch.

“Nervous?” Alya asked, slipping her arms around his waist.

“Yeah,” he dismissed.

Alya pulled back, looking at his unmoving expression. He wasn’t even making eye contact with her.

“Not about the trip, I take it.” She shifted her sitting position. “What’s on your mind?”

No use arguing with her. She knew all of his looks and tells. “About a week ago, when I was talking with Chat during patrol. I’m sure you’ve noticed how his ring and Ladybug’s earrings act… weirdly around each other.”

“Yeah, I noticed that, too. I didn’t ask though, since I thought it was just some weird magical whatever I’d never understand.” Alya paused. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt, go on.”

“It’s okay,” Nino chuckled with an echo of a sigh. “I guess, well, I wanted to ask you if you believe in soulmates?”

Alya’s eyes widened. “I’ve never really thought about it,” she confessed. “Is that why their miraculi do that… thing?”

“I guess so, but it just got me thinking.” Nino glanced at his miraculous, then Alya’s. She followed his eyes.

“And ours don’t do the same thing.”

“Yeah. And I can’t help but think that, well, we aren’t meant to-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Alya placed her index finger over Nino’s lips, cutting off his words. “Let me make one thing clear to you, babe.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Alya reached up, lifting his glasses and leaned in to softly place her lips to his.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

She absently played with his hair as he pulled her into a loose embrace. The packing could wait a few more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I have very little relationship experience. Forgive me if any future chapters are out of character for these guys.
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early flight hours.

“Let me sleep, Nino.”

“We can sleep on the plane.”

“How the hell are you still awake, it’s 2:00.”

“What? I’m excited!”

“So the snappy turtle is happy? That’s a first..”

“What?... Was that supposed to be a pun?.”

“You like my jokes, though,” she sleepily drawled.

“You’re no Chat Noir, sorry babe.”

“Meow-ch.”

“Stop,” he deadpanned.

“Maybe I will.” She smiled into his shoulder.

“What do you want?”

She sat up. “Coffee.”

“Fine, give me five euros.”

Alya playfully slapped her wallet into his chest. “You know my regular,”

“All five thousand two hundred and thirty seven ingredients, yes I do.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that complicated.”

Nino rolled his eyes with a smirk, took the sequined zipper pouch and walked to the closest cafe.

Alya rubbed her eyes and took notice of something. Nino’s phone and headphones were left on the seat next to her. His playlist wasn’t paused… or locked for that matter, but the title of the playlist caught her eye more than anything. “ _ boîte de nuit nyc”. _

Every song title was in English. Alya recognized a few of the artists and songs, but most of them were a mystery to her. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the song list. She swiftly put her boyfriend’s phone back on the chair moments before he arrived back.

She didn’t smell coffee.

“What’d you get?” she asked.

“What else? Hot chocolate.”

“That’s not coffee.”

“I know, it’s better than coffee.”

“You’re just biased because you can’t stand the stuff.”

“And you’re biased because it’s all you’ll drink every morning.”

“I’ll drink to that,” she said as she plucked the travel cup from Nino’s grasp. She took a sip, immediately glad that Nino opted for this instead of her usual morning beverage.

“How do you always know what I don’t want I know? Wait, that’s not-,” Alya murmured, rolling the words in her mouth and seeing what sounded right. “How do you… wait, that’s right.” She cleared her throat, now speaking at a normal volume. “How do you seem to know what I don’t know I want?”

Nino shrugged. “A conveniently lucky string of coincidences?”

“What the heck was that word garble that just came out of your mouth?”

“That would be my sleepiness and the hot chocolate I’m about to drink fighting for the energy I’m trying to use to stay awake.”

Alya pulled her phone out again and plugged her earbuds into it. “Maybe some music will help you out.”

When Nino wasn’t looking, she opened YouTube and searched for the songs she saw. ‘Invisible Touch’, ‘Careless Whisper’, ‘Danger Zone’, and many,  _ many  _ others. This gig was really going hardcore on the 80’s music theme, huh?

Alya wasn’t able to get very far into the second song before she and Nino were called to board the plane, but the flight would give her ample time to sleep, snuggle awkwardly in the merciless plane seats, and conduct… personal research on the playlist Alya got from Nino’s phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya, no, don't be that girlfriend, plz
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


	5. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this from mobile, I’m sorry if the formatting is ass.

They walked right into a flurry of wind and snow. The wind howled, but at least the day was clear. Nino’s excitement wore his patience thin. He wasn’t supposed to perform for hours, but logic didn’t register for him. Alya kept him grounded while at the airport. Through finding their way through the maze of hallways, trams until they finally picked up their luggage and climbed into the shuttle that brought them to their hotel. When the heavy door to their room closed behind them, she let him off the leash.

She showered then went to sleep. Nino frantically finished editing the song playlist he was assigned to create and woke her up with the smell of takeout. Without a word, she took the warm box from him and dug in.

“Whapf toim os ot?”

“Food first, talk second, babe.”

Alya gulped. “What time is it?”

Nino checked his watch. “12:00”

“When are we meeting the guy?”

“He told me in the lobby by 14:45. He’s gonna take us to the club, show us around it and then after setup, the gig starts at 20:00.”

“You’re gonna have to learn to talk about time in American terms, babe.”

“I know, I know.”

Alya looked outside their window. The snow didn’t let up any between the time she fell asleep and now.

“Nino, is the club in the hotel?”

“Yeah, why?”

“The snow’s not letting up. I’m not sure if people will be able to go out or come to the gig. And if we have to go outside to get to it, I’m not sure if  _ we  _ can get there.”

“Well, only way to know if the gig is cancelled is if the guy calls me, but I’m not gonna know until tomorrow, probably.”

“Tomorrow?!”

“Yes, Alya, the gig is tomorrow.”

Well, now she felt incredibly stupid.

“Oh… of course the frickin’ gig is tomorrow,“ she said in between a nervous chuckle and a sigh.

“But you know what that means?” Nino said as he removed his glasses and hat.

Alya couldn’t resist leaning towards him and ruffling his hair. “What?”

“We get some time to ourselves,” his voice dropped to a near whisper as he leaned in towards her.

“That  _ is  _ true,” Alya remarked, placing a finger on Nino’s nose, gently pushing him away. “But I need a small favor.”

She paused, oh how she loved keeping him on edge for silly things.

“Can you fill my water bottle with some ice?”

Nino slid off the bed and snatched the bottle off the nightstand. “You got it,” he said.

When the door closed behind Nino, Trixx flew from Alya’s luggage bag to the door. When Nino’s footsteps were far enough down the hall, Trixx signalled so to Alya with a nod.

Alya closed the dark curtains on the glass doors that led to the balcony.

“Let’s pounce!” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated!


	6. Balcony Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be safe, Alya and Nino are young adults at the start of this story, about 19-22/23 years old during this ‘trip to New York City’ arc. I will say when there’s a time pass in these notes.
> 
> Also, I was screaming “DOOOOOOORKS!” In my head while writing this whole thing.

Nino walked back into the hotel room, but Alya was nowhere in sight. He was about to call for her when a melody came from outside. An all-too-familiar melody from an all-too-familiar instrument.

He drew the curtains, and sure enough, there she was.

“Al- Ren-,” he sighed. “What the heck are you doing?”

“Ah, Nino, didn’t expect you to be here.”

She was such a bad liar.

“No, I’m serious, what the hell are you doing, this is too risky!”

“Chill out, no one’s paying attention, it’s dark and LB can’t chew me out all the way from Paris.”

“That’s not my point, I just-” Nino forcefully sighed. “If we were home, this would be one thing, but here?! Look I know what you’re trying to do, and-”

“Is it working?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean-,” Nino stopped himself again, struggling to find the words. “This isn’t a good idea, just… please come inside?”

Alya’s face fell, but she obliged.

“Well, this is awkward.”

Nino closed the sliding glass door. “Look, babe, I know you’re trying to be cute-”

“I was aiming for ‘sexy’.”

“And you are,” he affirmed. “But you know… if I had to choose between the amazing superheroine or the incredible woman I fell for, who’s just on the other side of the mask.” He brought his hand up to her cheek. “I’d put the mask away every time.”

The mask couldn’t hide her blush or hold back her tears.

“Also, you’re a terrible actor.”

She snorted.

“Yeah, I guess I should probably leave that to Chat, huh?”

“Just to be safe.”

Rena hugged him, her arms squeezing him around his waist, and her cheek barely resting above his shoulder.

“Hey Alya,” he whispered lowly, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger.

She looked up at him, barely getting a chance to breathe before his lips stole the air from her with a gentle press to hers.

“Call it off.”

And she did. Orange light filled the room and Trixx was shooed away. Nino’s lips pressed harder, and Alya pressed back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated!


	7. Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I had a really hard time with. The chapter is mostly just filler, but I tried to keep it short and sweet.

The warmth of their bodies and bedsheets muted the chill of the room. Large flakes fell past the window, landing gracefully on the street below. Moonlight was nowhere to be seen, only dark clouds and flickering street lights.

The weather wasn’t as cold or windy as the day before, but something was strange.

Alya was well-rested, but it was too dark. She checked her phone. 5:00 AM, New York time.

Damn it.

“Hey Nino?” she whispered. He didn’t budge.

Alya shifted her position, now facing him instead of having her back pressed against his chest.

Moments like this were hard to come by in their hectic schedules. Loose embraces, the close proximity, and the simplicity of the moment. They took what they could get. Alya certainly wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

She traced the subtle curves of his face with feather light touches, careful not to wake him up. Alya fell back asleep, long forgetting the time of morning.

* * *

Nino lazily lifted his eyelids. He found his arm remained draped over Alya’s waist from the night before, and her amber locks became askew over the hours of the night. He didn’t need to brush through them to know how soft they were, especially at this hour.

What time was it anyway?

Nino scrambled out of bed, waking Alya up in the process. Both of them swiftly put on clothes for the day before scurrying downstairs, hoping to catch the last of the breakfast buffet before the hotel staff closed it off to start putting it away.

They succeeded, bringing all the food they could carry back to their room and chowing down. Nino checked his watch.

10:04 AM.

Alya seemed to read his mind.

The room was cold, the bed was warm, and they had time to kill.

They satisfied their appetites and warmed up in the sheets again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are immensely appreciated! It's what really keeps me going with these!


End file.
